First Punishment
by purplecat41877
Summary: Kyle and Frederick are getting out of control and Chloe and Roger have to start laying down the law.


Disclaimer: Ninja Turtles are not mine but Chloe, Roger, Kyle, and Frederick are. Please do not sue and no flames.

**First Punishment**

The thirty-three year old turtles entered the living room. They sat down on the sofa.

"I don't know how much longer I can deal with their behavior," Leo said.

"I love them but they need to learn how to behave properly," Donny said.

"We need to let Chloe and Roger know if they don't already," Raph said.

"Their behavior is starting to get out of control," Mikey said.

The turtles were talking about Chloe and Roger's four year old identical twin sons Kyle and Frederick. Lately, the two of them were refusing to listen to anyone and did whatever they pleased.

Just then, Kyle and Frederick Stapleman ran into the room. They were followed by their parents Chloe and Roger who were twenty-five years old.

"We really appreciate you doing this," Roger told the turtles.

"Kyle, Frederick, be good for Mom and Dad," Chloe said.

"We will," Kyle and Frederick said in unison. The turtles saw that the twins had their fingers crossed behind their backs.

Chloe and Roger waved to Kyle and Frederick as they were leaving. Then they were out the door.

"Kyle, Frederick, want some cereal?" Mikey asked.

"No cereal," Kyle replied defiantly.

"We want candy," Frederick chimed in.

"Candy is for dessert, not breakfast," Leo said firmly.

"YOU'RE MEAN!" Kyle screamed.

"GIVE US CANDY NOW!" Frederick screamed.

"No candy until after dinner later," Raph said firmly. Kyle and Frederick threw themselves on the floor and then started pounding and kicking the floor while screaming at the top of their lungs.

"Kyle, Frederick, you need to eat your cereal so you can grow up to be big and strong," Donny said. Just then, Kyle and Frederick stood up and ran out of the room.

"Kyle, Frederick, how about some chocolate puffs?" Mikey called out to them. A few moments later, the twins ran into the living room, climbed onto the sofa, and started jumping up and down.

"No jumping on the sofa," Leo said firmly to the twins who continued jumping. Eventually, the twins landed in a sitting position on the sofa and fell asleep on top of each other.

* * *

Later on, while the twins were napping in their room, Chloe and Roger came home from work. Roger was a supervisor at a music store and Chloe was assistant manager at the computer store that was run by Roger's older brother.

"How'd everything go?" Roger asked. The turtles explained the situation concerning Kyle and Frederick.

"Thanks, we'll keep an eye out," Chloe said gratefully.

* * *

Later that evening, the turtles, Chloe, Roger, Kyle, and Frederick were sitting at the table eating macaroni with soy sauce. Kyle and Frederick were playing with the macaroni in the bowl.

"Kyle, Frederick, stop playing with your food," Chloe said firmly and the twins ignored her.

"Food is not for playing with," Roger said firmly and the twins continued to play with the macaroni.

Just then, Kyle threw his bowl at Chloe and Frederick threw his bowl at Roger. Chloe and Roger ended up wearing the macaroni that was in the bowl.

"What should we do?" Chloe asked Roger.

"They're old enough to be punished now so I'm open to suggestions," Roger replied.

"Actually, my parents never punished me."

"How'd that happen?"

"If they saw me about to do something they didn't want me to, they'd tell me not to do it and I would say 'ok, mom' or 'ok, dad' and not do what I was told not to do again."

"My siblings and I got time outs if we did things we weren't supposed to."

"You want to do the time out?" Chloe asked.

"I think we should," Roger replied.

Chloe picked up Kyle and Roger picked up Frederick. Then the four of them left the room.

* * *

In Kyle and Frederick's room, Roger had Frederick sit in a chair facing one corner. Chloe had Kyle do the same in another corner.

"Both of you sit there until we say you can move," Chloe told Kyle and Frederick.

"This is not fun," Kyle complained.

"It's not supposed to be fun because you're being punished," Roger said firmly.

"Why?" Frederick asked.

"You threw your dinner at Dad and I and that's not allowed," Chloe said firmly.

"YOU AND DAD ARE MEAN!" Kyle screamed, standing up and knocking his chair to the ground.

"WE WANT TO PLAY!" Frederick screamed, repeating his brother's actions.

"SIT DOWN RIGHT NOW AND DON'T MOVE UNTIL MOM OR I SAY YOU CAN!" Roger exploded.

The twins sat down in their separate corners and the floodgates broke open. Roger gently guided Chloe out of the room and closed the door.

* * *

Chloe and Roger entered their bedroom. The two of them sat down on the bed.

"That didn't go the way I expected," Chloe said.

"I know but they need to realize that we're not punishing them to be mean but because we love them and want them to learn that throwing food is not acceptable," Roger explained.

"We should go talk to them."

"Good idea."

Chloe and Roger wrapped their arms around each other and kissed on the lips. Then they stood up and left the room.

* * *

The twins were sitting and facing separate corners and their faces were soaked. Just then, Chloe and Roger entered the room.

"Kyle, Frederick, did you learn anything from your time out?" Chloe inquired.

"No throwing food at Mom and Dad," Kyle replied.

"Dad scared us when he screamed," Frederick said.

"I'm sorry but I was really angry that you wouldn't listen," Roger apologized.

"We're sorry," Kyle apologized.

"We'll be good from now on," Frederick chimed in.

"Which includes listening to us and whoever's taking care of you," Chloe said.

"I believe you should let our friends know you're sorry for not listening to them," Roger said.

"Ok," Kyle said.

"We'll do it now," Frederick said.

Kyle and Frederick joined hands and left the room. Chloe and Roger left the room a few seconds after their sons.

* * *

The turtles were hanging out in the living room. Just then, Kyle and Frederick entered the room.

"We're sorry we didn't listen to you earlier," Kyle apologized.

"We'll never do it again," Frederick chimed in.

"We accept your apology," Leo said sincerely and his brothers nodded in agreement.

Kyle and Frederick ran over to the turtles. Kyle climbed onto Leo's lap and Frederick climbed onto Raph's.

The turtles and twins chatted for a bit. Eventually, Chloe and Roger entered the room.

"Kyle, Frederick, time to say good night," Chloe said.

"It's time for bed," Roger said.

The twins said good night to the turtles. Then they left the room with Chloe and Roger.

The turtles talked for a while. Then their said good night to each other and headed upstairs to their rooms.

The End


End file.
